Awa's Special Birthday Surprise
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greta and their CSI family surprise Sara for her birthday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Jorja Fox!**

 **I wanted to write a story for Sara's birthday. I wondered how Jackson and Greta might celebrate their Aunt Sara's birthday. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sara loved having her husband Gil Grissom in Vegas and consulting with his former colleagues at the Crime Lab. With such a busy lab, sometimes finding time just to have dinner together could be a challenge. Their CSI family knew that, and wanted to do something special for the Grissoms.

After a busy shift, Sara was more than ready to clock out and go home to her husband. When she arrived home, she and Gil were surprised to see some of their dear friends waiting at the house.

Gil took Sara's hand as they walked to the house. "What's going on?" Sara whispered in Gil's ear. Her husband simply smiled and shrugged.

When they got to the door, Eli and Jackson hugged Sara. "Happy Birthday!" they shouted.

Gil smiled warmly at his CSI family and wife. "I think they wanted to surprise you," he told her.

Sara smiled warmly at the kids and her family. "What is this?"

"You have to have a party for your birthday!" Eli said.

"Yeah!" Jackson added. "And we got you presents!"

"You did?" Sara asked her godson with a warm smile.

Jackson nodded and giggled.

"Awa!" Greta shouted from Greg's arms. She extended her arms for her Aunt Sara to hold her.

"Hey," Sara whispered as she held her goddaughter. "You were in on this, too?"

"We all wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Greg said with a smile.

"And..." Nick said with a grin. "We got you something special."

Gil raised his eyebrow as their CSI family smiled. Jackson took one of Sara's hands and Eli took the other. "Come on!" Eli said. Gil opened the door and Sara's jaw dropped when she saw the table set for a romantic dinner.

"What is all this?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Well, we got you some presents," Catherine said. "But...we wondered what you guys would really want."

"Then we realized you guys haven't had much of a chance lately for a nice dinner, just to yourselves," Greg added.

Sara smiled at her friends. "Well, this is awesome. Thank you." She hugged her CSI family.

"But before that," Morgan said. "The kids wanted to get you something."

"Yeah!" all the kids shouted. Jackson, Eli, Joshua, Maria and Helena happily rushed to the coffee table to show Sara their hand made cards and drawings they'd drawn for her birthday.

"Aw!" Sara said with a warm smile. "These are wonderful. Thank you."

"Awa!" Greta said in Sara's arms as she reached for the drawings her brother and everyone made.

"I'll show her," Jackson assured his sister. He opened the construction paper to show Sara the little pink, blue and red crayon streaks. "Greta drew this!"

"She did?" Sara asked the sweet baby girl in her arms.

Greta giggled and pointed to her brother like she was telling Sara about drawing with her brother.

"This is so cool," Sara said with a loving smile. "Thank you all." She kissed Greta's cheek.

"And that's not all," Tina said. "We got you presents too."

Sara smiled when she saw the bath basket and gift cards that decorated her coffee table. "Oh, thank you!"

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted.

Gil put his arm around his wife and lovingly smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Awa baba ba!" Greta shouted, as if to say _happy birthday Aunt Sara!_

Sara smiled lovingly at her family, loving the gesture more than the gifts. "This is so great. Thank you all."

"You're welcome," everyone said.

Morgan took her baby daughter. "But..." she smiled at her husband.

Greg smiled. "Nick and I got you a gift we think you'll love."

Sara and Gil both raised eyebrows and looked at their dear friends. "What are you up to?" Sara asked.

Nick smiled. "We got you the weekend off."

Gil smiled as Sara raised her eyebrows with a grin. "Seriously?"

"We can handle everything," Greg said. "Besides, how long as it been since you guys had a couple of days off?"

Sara and Gil smiled lovingly at each other.

"That long, huh?" Nick said with a soft laugh.

Sara couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at her dearest friends. "Thank you all. This is probably the most wonderful birthday gift I have ever gotten." Gil kissed his wife's head.

Gil and Sara welcomed everyone to dinner, and Sara enjoyed visiting with her friends more than the gifts and food. After everyone wished her a happy birthday and enjoyed dinner, Jackson hugged his favorite aunt.

"Do you like all your presents?"

"I love them," Sara said honestly. "It was so sweet of you guys to think of me."

"Are you gonna have a good weekend?"

Sara smiled as she watched her husband with Greta and Eli. "I think I'm going to have a great weekend. "And maybe next week, your Uncle Gil can join you and your dad for a bug hunt. How bout that?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a wide smile.

Sara laughed softly and hugged Greg's son. She loved that he and everyone loved her and Gil so much and wanted to wish her a happy birthday.

After everyone left, Gil and Sara shared a warm smile. "What should we do for the weekend?" Gil asked his wife with a raised eyebrow and sly smile.

Sara hugged her husband and smiled lovingly. "I think as little as possible." She and Gil shared a loving kiss. To Sara, it was truly a wonderful birthday.

 **The End**


End file.
